Not What Was Expected
by booknerdhere
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is an experienced assassin and SHIELD agent. She can take five bullet wounds. But can she take this? During a mission she finds something she didn't expect to. Will she leave it or save it? NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps! This is my first story... I really hope you like it. I'll try to update whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or any of its characters :(

* * *

Natasha Romanoff looked in the rear view mirror of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet that she was currently piloting. Her green eyes fixed on the small figure curled up in one of the cushioned seats against the wall. The past few days' events raced through her mind.

**Yesterday**

_She arrived at the small town of Hora, Greece. __She stepped off the jet at looked around her.. __The burnt out husks of houses dotted the once lush green land. The smell of burst flesh and smoke hung in the air, making her scrunch up her nose. She strolled through the once beautiful and homey streets, that were now littered with Ash. She has been sent here to find out what had caused this fire. And if it was not natural, if someone had caused it, she was supposed to find them._

_ In the fire, some of the important data S.H.I.E.L.D was hiding had been burned, which made it all the more likely an enemy had caused this fire. As she wound through the roads, she looked for any survivors. By the looks of it, everyone was dead. There were plenty of dead bodies. Suddenly she froze, absolutely silent. She swore she had heard something... There it was again! The followed the faint noise down the man street. Stopping at the turn for an alley, she listened again. Yes. Someone was in the alley. She poked her head around the corner, and frowned at the sight._

_ A small boy, probably only five, sat huddled against the fallen, burnt beam of a roof. His was covered in ash and dirt, making it impossible to see the color of his hair or skin. He was crying softly, his head buried in his hands. As she crept closer, she noticed his clothes were worn and tattered, and he had multiple burns and cuts. "Hey." She said quietly and the boy's head jerked up. His eyes were a deep brown. Tears had washes away some of the dirt, showing off his olive skin. The boy whimpered in fear, his eyes wide._

_ "Look, its okay. Its fine. I won't hurt you." She crooned, crouching down in front of him. __Suddenly realizing he probably didn't speak English, she repeated it in Greek "Κοίτα, εντάξει του. Είναι μια χαρά. Εγώ δεν θα σας βλάψει."_

_ The boy sniffled and spoke, surprising in English, although his accent was heavy. "Do you know where Mommy is? And Daddy?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy from inhaling smoke._

_ Natasha shook her head. He may as well know the truth "No. I'm sorry to say that you're the only one left in Hora. Your parents are dead."_

_ "No, NO! You lie!" The boy yelled (or got as close to yelling as he could), sobbing hysterically. She didn't know why, but seeing the young boy like this broke her heart. She had seen so many people break down, so many people die. Children too. But this boy's sobs made her want to run away, hide from the world. Pushing down the feeling, she scooped him into her arms and stood. She carried him out of the alley and towards the jet. In the ten minuted in took for her to reach it the boy was asleep, exhausted from crying so much. _

_ She lay him in a chair, then put a finger to the comm device in her ear. "Coulson, mission 503 has been jeopardized."_

**Currently**

Natasha turned her eyes back to the sky. The boy had not woken up once in the past day they has been flying. She herself was exhausted, but they would be at the Helicarrier in an hour. She wondered what Fury would say when she returned home with the boy. Coulson had been calm as usual. He'd approved her decision to come back, saying he'd send another agent out. Fury though... You never knew with Fury. He might be angry, he might be just as calm as Coulson. He'd probably want to ask the boy some questions. And, of course, they'd have to find out his name.

_He'll also need a bath. _She laughed faintly at the thought, then went back to flying.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna send out a HUGE thank you to my first two reviewers, AlexisRomanoff-Barton and discordchic. As for your questions on weather Clint and Natasha will be the parents... you'll just have to wait and see. And for those who are sticklers for following the exact movie, I'm sorry. I love Coulson too much to have him die, so in most of my stories he'll be alive.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Marvel or any of its characters. I DO own the little boy though! :)

Shortly Natasha brought the jet down on the landing pad of the Helicarrier, which was currently anchored on the Atlantic Ocean. She opened the hatch then shuffled into the back, staring down at the young boy curled up in a seat. After a few moments she scooped him up and carried him off the plain and out into the cool, salty air. She walked towards Coulson and Fury who were waiting by the door. As she walked up, Fury eyed the child in her arms. "So, this is the kid?"

"Yes. I assume Coulson told you about what happened?"

Fury nodded "He did."

Coulson coughed meaningfully "I think that before we proceed we should maybe take care of our visitor." He nodded at the boy in Natasha's arms. Natasha looked down at the boy, not really sure what to do. Phil, as if reading her thoughts, took the boy from her arms. Ignoring the dirt that transferred from the boy to his pristine suit, he lead Natasha inside. Coulson wound his way down the stark hallways until he reached the hall that was reserved for visitors.

"Open the door would you?"

Natasha quickly obliged, turning the handle. She walked into the room. It was identical to every other bedroom on the Helicarrier, metal walls, a white dresser, a small bathroom, a closet, and a twin sized bed. Natasha turned to ask Coulson what to do, but he wasn't there. She raised her eyebrows and shuffled over to the bathroom, where the lights were on and running water was sounding. Poking her head in, she marveled at the sight.

Inside, Coulson had knelt by the tub, filling it with warm water. He had stripped the filthy clothes (if they could be called that anymore) from the young boy and placed him in the warm water. He poured water over the boy's head, making sure none of it got in his eyes. The boy yawned as his eyes flickered open. He jumped when he saw Coulson kneeling beside him and realized he was in water. He said nothing as Phil scrubbed the dirt and ask from his head and body.

When all the dirt had been washed away, and the water had turned brown, Coulson pulled the boy out of the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy, gray towel. The boy leaned into the softness. _He probably hasn't felt something that soft in a long time, _Natasha thought. She watched as Phil rubbed the boy dry, and dressed him in jean shorts and a red t-shirt that had randomly appeared on the bed. The boy gaped at Natasha and Coulson . "Th-thank you," He said softly.

Coulson nodded "Not a problem." He smiles kindly at the olive-skinned five year old standing in front of him "I'm Agent Phil Coulson. You can call me Phil."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Phil," The boy said through his thick Greek accent "I'm..." He hesitated for some unknown reason, then finished "I'm Nico."

Phil nodded "Well Nico, you're safe here. We'll make sure you get fed and everything else you need until we decide what to do with you."

Nico looked over at Natasha "Are you the lady who saved me?"

Natasha nodded "I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Thank you Miss Romanoff," The words were rather garbled behind the accent and the slight baby tone of his voice, but they were still understandable.

"Of course Nico. I couldn't have just left you there, right?"

Little did she know the trouble she would go through for saving this boy.

I'm sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I'll try and figure that chapter today, as a Thanksgiving present. Speaking of Thanksgiving, happy Thanksgiving! I can't wait for the pie!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Here is my Thanksgiving present! Two chappies in one day! :) Please read! It'll get much better, I promise!

* * *

Natasha was seated a a long, oaken table in briefing room 18. Across from her sat Phil, and next to him was Nico. Nico's eyes barely showed over the edge of the table, and she smiled inwardly. They were waiting for the other Avengers, so they could decide what to do about the young boy.

Suddenly the door flew open and none other than Tony Stark walked in casually, tapping away on his phone. He looked up and grinned at Natasha "Oh, hey Spidey! How's it goin?"

Natasha rolled her eyes "Shut up Stark."

Bruce Banner followed Tony, looking around at the small room. Following him was Steve Rogers, looking very out of place in his 40's clothes. Tony took a sear on one side of Natasah, and Bruce sat next to him. Steve sat next to Phil, who smiled. Fury, who stood at the end of the heavy table, crossed his arms impatiently "Where is Barton?"

"Right here," Echoed a voice, making Bruce jump slightly. The air duct cover fell to the ground and Clint Barton jumped out, landing surely on his feet. He grinned at Fury, who just huffed in response, and said next to Natasha.

"Now that we're all here," Fury glared at Clint "We can begin." He looked around at the assembled people. Thor wouldn't be coming because he had business up on Asgard. "We've come here today to discuss the fate of Nico." He gestured at the boy who was staring at Cap. "Romanoff found Nico in Hora, Greece while on a mission. The whole village has been burned down, and the only survivor found was Nico. We need to decide what we're going to do with him., because he can't stay here on the Helicarrier."

"Why don't we just send him to an orphanage or a foster home," Tony said "I can just write a check to pay for his expenses."

Nico visibly paled at that suggestion. Bruce shook his head "That would be kind of cruel Tony. He just lost his parents. We can't just send him off. No, we need a better idea."

Steve thought for a moment then said "Maybe Jane could take care of him?"

"No, she's busy with her work." Bruce said, shaking his head "She wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him."

Clint spoke up "He could stay at Stark Towers."

Everyone looked Tony. He shrugged "I suppose so. As long as he doesn't blow anything up."

Bruce gave him a sarcastic look "I don't think anybody except you can manage to blow common things up."

Tony glared at him and then a Clint when he laughed softly. Steve was nodding "I think that's a good idea. We can watch him can he'll have everything he needs."

"It is decided then," Fury interrupted "Nico will stay at the St- excuse me, Avengers Tower."

* * *

Natasha hopped into the drivers seat of jet once everyone was loaded in the back. Clint climbed into the passenger seat, and they took off, flying across the Atlantic. Soon New York came into sight, and Natasha could hear Nico "wowing" as he looked out the window at the buildings and skyscrapers. She landed the jet on the roof of the Avengers Tower, the tallest skyscraper in New York City.

Everybody flooded off onto the roof, and Tony led them to the elevator. They all climbed in, and Clint pressed the button for the 20th floor, where the Avengers living room and kitchen was. Nico pressed against the wall as the sleek elevator lurched downward. His eyes were wide with surprise, and he yelped softly. The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open with a soft "ding!" Nico was the first one out, eager to get off.

"Well Nico," Tony said "Welcome to the Avengers Tower."

The boy gaped at the fancy furnishings and expensive carpets. He gazed at the glass windows and doors, and the painted walls. "Y-you live here?" He squeaked

Natasha nodded and squatted down beside him "We do. And you're gonna live here now too."

Nico burst into action, dashing around the living room, jumping on the couches, running through the bar and the kitchen "This is so cool!" He exclaimed.

Steve smiled "You'll have your own room too. You'll be on the same floor as the rest of us."

Clint nodded "We can take you shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes and toys."

"And some paint," Bruce said "To paint your room."

Tony grinned "I'll have to show you my suits."

Natasha stayed silent, watching Nico and he ran around the floor, laughing at studying things and just being a kid. In that moment, something changed inside her. Maybe she didn't know it now, but she'd find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry its been a while. I've been kinda busy with my play practice and everything. Two updates in one day though! This chapter, and a new chapter for Fate's Design! I know some of the characters are probably OOC... but this is a family fic. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Natasha woke up to feel a presence at her side. Feigning sleep, she slightly opened one eye. Her feint faltered when she saw Nico curled up on the bed beside her. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, looking down at the small figure. When had he crawled in with her? Suddenly Nico stirred and shot upright, looking around wildly. Realizing where he was he calmed down a bit.

"H-hello Miss Romanoff."

Natasha smiled slightly "Good morning Nico. You can call me Natasha by the way."

Nico nodded "Okay... Natasha." He replied through his thick accent. Suddenly a growling sound came from his stomach and he blushed.

She laughed lightly "Are you hungry? I know I am. Come on, and we'll go get some food down stairs." She swung her legs over the edge and stood on the carpet, helping Nico down. She took his hand, leading him out the door and down the hall. As she stood in the elevator, she glanced at the clock. It read 7:00 AM. She sighed softly, wishing she could have slept in a little longer. The doors dinged softly as they opened. She stepped out and into the living room, then led Nico down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Okay Nico, what do you want for breakfast?"

Nico looked around at the vast, marble-countered kitchen "I'm not sure..."

Natasha smiled slightly "Well, there's..." She laughed "Basically anything you can think of."

The little boy thought intently "Is there any... what do you call them here... Pop-Tarts?" He looked at the cupboards hopefully.

Natasha laughed and went to the nearest cabinet, opening it and beckoning for Nico to come over "You bet we have Pop-Tarts. Tony always has to have Pop-Tarts on hand because Thor eats like a whole box every day." She pointed at the stash of boxes "What flavor?"

Nico looked at the different boxes, then came to a decision "Cherry." He pulled out the box, set it on the island, then scrambled up onto a stool. He opened the box, took out a package, and unwrapped it. Looking down at the Pop Tarts, and then at Natasha he asked softly "Can you toast them? Please?"

Natasha nodded and stuck the pastries in the high-tech toaster. She turned around, just as Clint walked in, yawning and dressed in his navy, checkered pajama pants and navy long-sleeve "Good morning," he stumbled over and leaned against the granite counter top. "What are you doing up already."

Natasha shrugged "I'm making Nico some Pop Tarts." Nearby, sitting on his stool, the dark-haired boy nodded happily.

Clint laughed softly "Pop Tarts, huh? I think you and Thor will get along great."

Just then, the said god stormed in "Do I smell Pop of the Tarts!?" He boomed loudly. Just behind him Tony and Pepper were following. Pepper looked hopefully at Clint "Can you make some of those delicious omelets? Please?"

Clint went over to the cupboard and dug around for some pans, then, finding the two he needed. He set them on the counter by the table. He pulled out all the ingredients and began preparing the breakfast. After giving Nico his Pop Tarts, and helping him onto a seat at the table, Natasha moved to help the archer. Slowly, the other residents of the tower showed up, all dressed in pajamas and bed headed.

Pepper came over "You guys sit down and I'll serve the omelets." She pushed them towards the table, so they gave up on protesting and sat down. Pepper went around and served them all except Nico and Thor who had already devoured two whole boxes of Pop Tarts. As they all chomped on their food, they talked to each other. Tony and Bruce got into a deep conversation about some sorta science. Natasha had no idea what they were talking about, but didn't care since she was talking to Clint about a new gun SHIELD had ordered. Thor was talking to Pepper about customs on Asgard, and Steve was listening to Nico. The young Greek boy turned out to be very talkative now that he was warming up to everyone in the Avengers Tower. He was a kind boy, and Natasha had to admit he was a cute little tyke. More than once the thought of adopting him had popped into head but she had pushed it away. Who would the father be? Clint? No, he was just her partner. And her job made it impossible to have a family, let alone kids.

No. She couldn't adopt this boy. That was out of the question.

* * *

*Puts on a puppy dog face* Pwease review? Pwease?


End file.
